Electronic paper display panels have the advantages such as ultrathin and portable characteristics, low power consumption and paper-like impression. With the continuous development of display technologies, electronic paper display panels are gradually applied to various display apparatuses.
An electronic paper display panel of the related art includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate that are provided opposite to each other and an electrophoretic layer located between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, and the upper substrate includes an upper backing substrate and a common electrode layer adhered onto the upper backing substrate, and the lower substrate includes a lower backing substrate, and also a thin-film transistor layer, a pixel electrode layer successively formed on the lower substrate. By applying a voltage to the common electrode layer on the upper substrate and the pixel electrode layer on the lower substrate, an electric field is formed between the common electrode layer and the pixel electrode layer, and charged particles in the electrophoretic layer between the common electrode layer and the pixel electrode layer can move under the action of the electric field, so that a corresponding image may be displayed.